mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Para viver para sempre
thumb|left|300px O tema da morte é universal. Alguns o vêem como o centro dinâmico da ordem social, a inspiração da filosofia, da arte e das tecnologias médicas. Ele vende jornais e apólices de seguro. Nos horroriza e nos comove. Ainda que aconteça todos os dias todavia parece nos surpreender. Inclusive, segundo a ciência, quase tudo o que vemos uns dos outros é matéria morta: a superfície da pele, cabelos, unhas. Diante da morte o ser humano está definido. Ela nos obriga a buscar o sentido da vida e do além. A forma como nos referimos a ela revela quem somos. Peter Metcalf disse: “A vida torna-se transparente no contexto da morte”.1 Isso nos faz pensar sobre o que é realmente importante. Um dos impulsos centrais dos seres humanos é o desejo de viver para sempre. O tcheco Franz Kafka disse: “O homem não pode viver sem uma contínua confiança em algo indestrutível dentro de si mesmo”.2 Esse impulso se manifesta em vários tipos de busca: Alguns procuram a imortalidade biológica através de sua descendência. Desejam que seus filhos triunfem onde eles fracassaram, se projetam para o futuro na pessoa de seus descendentes. Outros tentam preservar o seu corpo através do congelamento, ou permanecem na memória do povo através de instituições de caridade, livros, monumentos ou mesmo infâmias. As pirâmides do Egito, e o Taj Mahal na Índia são impressionantes monumentos à memória dos mortos. Por sua vez, as galerias da fama no esporte, prêmios e medalhas intentam consagrar as realizações humanas para a posteridade. Mas se tivéssemos que escolher entre a imortalidade simbólica e a vida eterna, todos preferiríamos viver. Quando uma pessoa não deseja viver ou atenta contra sua própria vida, há algo nela que é contrário ao instinto mais natural do ser humano. Mesmo nas condições mais horríveis e miseráveis os seres humanos se agarram à vida. Todos os ministros religiosos já ouviram alguma vez o patético clamor de pacientes em seu leito de morte: “Eu quero viver. Não quero morrer.” Viver é a necessidade mais básica de todas. Será que podemos vencer a morte? Podemos deter o avanço do tempo que que vai destruindo e enterrando nossas ilusões mais queridas? Hemingway tornou famosa a frase: “Por Quem Dobram os Sinos”3. Algum dia tocarão para nós. Será este o fim de tudo o que somos? Será esta existência tudo o que podemos esperar? Teremos que nos resignar a entrar por um lado do palco e sair pelo outro, após a mais ligeira e breve apresentação, às vezes sem aplausos? A vida é algo mais Todos nós sentimos que a vida é mais que existir e respirar; que tem que ser mais do que uma mera condição biológica. E onde encontramos o sentido de nossa vida? Em nosso nome e sobrenome? Em nosso lugar na sociedade ou na família? Em nossas posses? Desde que temos feito uso da razão estamos buscando um lugar no tempo e no espaço. E muitas vezes escolhemos caminhos que levam à amargura e à destruição, que não sobrevivem à prova do tempo. Quero propor que o sentido da vida humana se encontra em nosso Criador. Deus nos criou com uma natureza específica, uma finalidade específica e um destino específico. Toda a tragédia da vida e da morte tem um significado dentro do quadro maior da criação de Deus. Deus nos criou. Ele formou o primeiro homem do pó da terra, um ser perfeito, com todos os órgãos perfeitos: coração, cérebro, pulmões, rins, fígado, etc. Então Deus soprou sobre o corpo sem vida o sopro da vida “e o homem foi feito alma vivente” (Gênesis 2:7). Este ser vivente, de acordo com a Bíblia, é um todo indivisível. A alma não tem existência consciente fora do corpo. Todo o ser humano “espírito, alma e corpo” deve ser santificado por Deus (cf. 1 Tessalonicenses 5:23). O corpo, alma e espírito funcionam em estreita cooperação, tendo sido feito à imagem e semelhança de Deus (Gênesis 1:27). Encontre o seu propósito em Deus Se queremos encontrar sentido em nossas vidas, será no mesmo lugar de onde fomos criados no princípio. E nós fomos criados com diversos propósitos: 1. Nós fomos criados para amar e estabelecer relacionamentos Deus disse: “Não é bom que o homem esteja só” (Gênesis 2:18), e criou Eva. Os relacionamentos com outros seres humanos, nos permitem dar e receber amor, e nos dão a oportunidade de viver para os outros, e não unicamente para nós mesmos. Para vivermos plenamente, precisamos estabelecer relações harmoniosas com os outros seres humanos e com o próprio Deus. Leia os Dez Mandamentos e você vai notar que os quatro primeiros tratam de nosso relacionamento com Deus, e os últimos seis tratam de nosso relacionamento com as outras pessoas (ver Êxodo 20). 2. Nós fomos criados para ser administradores ou representantes de Deus A Bíblia diz: “E disse Deus: Façamos o homem à nossa imagem, conforme a nossa semelhança; e domine sobre os peixes do mar, e sobre as aves dos céus, e sobre o gado, e sobre toda a terra, e sobre todo o réptil que se move sobre a terra” (Gênesis 1:26). Aqui se menciona que o homem foi criado à semelhança de Deus para servir como seu representante para o resto da criação. Aceitar esse conceito faz-nos ver a nós mesmos como agentes do bem em um mundo de dor e destruição. 3. Fomos criados para adorar Apesar de termos sido criados à semelhança de Deus, há um abismo intransponível entre o Criador e Suas criaturas. Diante da grandeza e onipotência divina, a resposta natural e instintiva do nosso coração é a adoração. Todo grupo humano tem o instinto de adorar. Negar este instinto representa afogar parte de quem somos. A Adoração para si mesmo, ou posses, ou símbolos da grandeza humana, são pobres substitutos para a nossa necessidade interior de adorar ao Criador. Muitas pessoas vivem vidas vazias por ignorar sua condição de criatura de um Deus vivo. Não é de admirar que, na profecia do Apocalipse, a última mensagem profética para o mundo antes do retorno de Jesus à Terra, diz: “Temei a Deus, e dai-lhe glória; porque é vinda a hora do seu juízo. E adorai aquele que fez o céu, e a terra, e o mar, e as fontes das águas” (Apocalipse 14:7). 4. Nós fomos criados para viver eternamente Jesus disse claramente: “Aquele que crê em mim tem a vida eterna” (João 6:47). Jesus exigia fé da parte de seus seguidores. Sempre é possível duvidar, e sempre é possível crer. Crer é um requisito da vida espiritual porque envolve todas as faculdades do indivíduo. É uma questão do intelecto, como também do coração. E no coração do desafio da crença cristã se encontra Jesus, que faz o que não esperamos, que responde às nossas perguntas mais cruas com o silêncio da cruz. Uma das histórias mais impactantes do novo testamento, que melhor representa a tensão entre a fé a a incredulidade, é o relato da ressurreição de Lázaro (João 11). Ali estavam duas irmãs e um gravemente doente. Elas pedem para encontrarem à Jesus, amigo e benfeitor da família, mas Jesus não veio. Marta e Maria expressam seu ressentimento. Ambas amam a Jesus; sabem que Seu poder e discernimento são sobrenaturais. Foram transformadas por Ele. No entanto, diante do terrível impacto da morte de seu irmão, a fé se mistura com a crítica, dor e uma faísca de esperança. “tudo quanto pedires a Deus, Deus to concederá” adianta Marta (João 11:22). “Disse-lhe Jesus: Teu irmão há de ressuscitar” (João 11:23). E ela limita sua fé referindo-se à ressurreição do último dia. Mas Jesus responde com uma de suas afirmações mais ousadas e desafiadoras: “Eu sou a ressurreição e a vida; quem crê em mim, ainda que esteja morto, viverá; E todo aquele que vive, e crê em mim, nunca morrerá. Crês tu isto?” perguntou o Mestre a Marta (João 11:25-26). E o mesmo ele nos pergunta hoje. A vida eterna se encontra em Jesus. Fomos criados para viver com Deus, somos Seus filhos amados. A instrução bíblica sobre a questão mais importante de todas, a vida, é extremamente simples: Nos apartar de Deus sempre causa a morte. A rebelião de Adão e Eva no início abriu a porta à morte por ter quebrado a estreita e perfeita relação entre o homem e Deus. Jesus veio para restaurar essa relação. A vida eterna e plena depende de uma relação de fé com o Filho de Deus. O apóstolo João a resumiu, em termos inequívocos. “E o testemunho é este: que Deus nos deu a vida eterna; e esta vida está em seu Filho. Quem tem o Filho tem a vida; quem não tem o Filho de Deus não tem a vida” (1 João 5:11-12). Hoje podemos viver uma vida de qualidade eterna. Em união com Jesus, podemos esperar confiadamente a redenção do nosso corpo mortal. E um dia, em Sua vinda, os nossos corpos serão transformados fisicamente para viver com Ele pela eternidade. O apóstolo Paulo expressou a grande esperança do crente quando ele escreveu: “a carne e o sangue não podem herdar o reino de Deus, nem a corrupção herdar a incorrupção… Na verdade, nem todos dormiremos, mas todos seremos transformados; Num momento, num abrir e fechar de olhos, ante a última trombeta; porque a trombeta soará, e os mortos ressuscitarão incorruptíveis, e nós seremos transformados. Porque convém que isto que é corruptível se revista da incorruptibilidade, e que isto que é mortal se revista da imortalidade. E, quando isto que é corruptível se revestir da incorruptibilidade, e isto que é mortal se revestir da imortalidade, então cumprir-se-á a palavra que está escrita: Tragada foi a morte na vitória. Onde está, ó morte, o teu aguilhão? Onde está, ó inferno, a tua vitória?” (1 Coríntios 15:50-55). Depois de muitos anos de reflexão, eu me agarro a essa esperança mais do que nunca. E você? Referências: 1. Peter Metcalf y Richard Huntington, Celebrations of Death: The Anthropology of Mortuary Rituals (Cambridge, Inglaterra: Cambridge University Press, 1991), p. 25. 2. Franz Kafka, Aphorisms, (1918), p. 48. Ver en: http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Franz_Kafka. 3. Ernest Hemingway, Por quién doblan las campanas (primera edición en inglés, 1940). Texto de autoria de Miguel Valdivia, publicado na revista adventista El Centinela edição de Nov/2010. Crédito da tradução: Blog Sétimo Dia http://setimodia.wordpress.com/